Pirate Swap Day
by FashionLuver98
Summary: What if Izzy was the one picked instead of Cubby? How will Izzy deal with Hook? This is an Muliti Pov episode fic with a twist.
1. Jake and Izzy's POV

Me: Hi guys today I have an Episode Pov what if story for Ya'll finally after 2 or 3 weeks without one here Ya'll go!

Disclaimer: i don't own JatNP.

Skully: Look alive me hearties!

Me: G'day Skully.

Skully : Its not just any day its Pirate swap day!

Smee: Ahoy sea pups. Pirate swap day is upon us.

Hook: Oh goodie, I have never understood the point of this preposterous day.

Looks like Captain Hook doesn't like Pirate swap day.

Izzy: It's all in the pirate code...

I stared at Izzy, sigh she's so smart and I definitely hope she doesn't get picked I would not like it at all to lose her today.

Hook... I shall never learn a thing from any puny pirate.

Me: We'll see Captain Hook.

Smee: But however shall we pick which pirates to swap?

Cubby: Jake and Captain Hook can pick names out of these coconut shells.

Me: my crew gets bones

Bones:Pirates be praised a day away from all sourpuss captain H... I mean I show really miss me crew.

Izzy: your turn Captain Hook.

Hook: Yes, yes.

Not izzy not izzy not izzy please not izzy!

Hook: me crew gets...IZZY?!

No no no. No no no this can't be happening!

Izzy: yay hey no way I'm going to sail with Captain Hook?

Me: You'll be ok Izz.

Izzy: But we're takin hook. Neverlands most wanted cranky crook!

Me: Exactly a pirate like him could really learn a thing or two from a matey like you.

I meant it but I don't want to let go of her. She needs to know she's kind, beautiful, brave, smart/cunning, and agile.

Cubby: and it's only for the day.

Cubby looks worried about her except I'm more worried.

Izzy: I guess it's not bad.

Hook: Step lively men... And little Izzy.

Izzy: So long boys... I'll miss you.

Izzy come back to me my love!

Izzy's Pov:

Me: What the heck is that smell?!

Sharky: ships specialty. Stinky fishtail stew with a side a rotten fruit.

Oh no I don't like the sound of that...

Me: Ewww! Mr Smee can I use your galley?

Smee: Sure thing little girl.

Ok so I may not know how to cook like cubby can but I can cook!

I came back with Fresh fruit that way I didn't have to cook.

Hook: What's that?

Me: Fresh fruit.

Hook: Astoundingly delious!

Jakes Pov:

Me: Ahoy Mateys lunch is served!

Bones : Uh where's the food? I can't smell anything stinky.

I guess he's never had anything fresh before... I better explain it to him.

Me:That's because it's all fresh fruit,Berries and granola.

Well he just scarfed it down.

Bones: how strange. And wonderful!

Izzy's Pov:

Hook: Time for you all to swab the deck! I want it shiny enough to see me own reflection!

Smee: Oh my! We better get to swabbin'

Me: Isn't Hook gonna help?

Smee: The Cap'n help?

I suddenly got an idea now normally I wouldn't do this because it's a boys game but... Soap hockey!

Jakes Pov:

Skully: Rocks dead ahead!

Me: Cubby spin the wheel, Bones we need more sail!

Me: Well done Mateys we made it past the rocks together!

Bones: This calls for a song, pull out your instruments.

Cubby: But we don't have any.

Bones: Sure you do!

He grabbed a bucket and banged it like a drum! We managed to find things for instruments and we made some music.

Izzy's Pov:

Smee: According to the pirate code the welcome back matey ceremony is held at big stone circle.

Hook: I know it well this way!

Me: Um Captain Hook, I know a shortcut there.

Smee: You love a good shortcut Cap'n.

Hook: Fine, lead the way Popinjay.

Later Jakes Pov:

I'm so glad I have izzy back I mean we have Izzy back hehe... I didn't say anything ignore me!

(Me: Nope sorry Jake. Jizzy for life! Ok guys see you later hope you enjoyed!)


	2. Cubby's POV

Me: Hey guys! Breaking news at the end of this chapter!

Disclaimer: i don't own JatNP.

Skully: Look alive me hearties!

Jake: G'day Skully.

Skully : Its not just any day its Pirate swap day!

Oh no not this again.

Smee: Ahoy sea pups. Pirate swap day is upon us.

Hook: Oh goodie, I have never understood the point of this preposterous day.

Looks like Captain Hook doesn't like Pirate swap day. It also looks like me and hook finally agree on something.

Izzy: It's all in the pirate code...

Hook:... I shall never learn a thing from any puny pirate.

Don't interrupt her!

Jake: We'll see Captain Hook.

Smee: But however shall we pick which pirates to swap?

Cubby: Jake and Captain Hook can pick names out of these coconut shells.

Jake: my crew gets bones.

YAY! He's cool.

Bones:Pirates be praised a day away from all sourpuss captain H... I mean I show really miss me crew.

Hahahahaha.

Izzy: your turn Captain Hook.

Hook: Yes, yes.

Not izzy not izzy not izzy please not izzy! Jake would have a mental breakdown.

Hook: me crew gets...IZZY?!

No no no. No no no this can't be happening! I don't wanna face an insane Jake. Don't ask people, don't ask...

Izzy: yay hey no way I'm going to sail with Captain Hook?

Jake: You'll be ok Izz.

Izzy: But we're takin hook. Neverlands most wanted cranky crook!

Jake: Exactly a pirate like him could really learn a thing or two from a matey like you.

You mean to do girly things?

Cubby: and it's only for the day.

I'm worried about her. A girl like her does not need to be near those guys.

Izzy: I guess it's not bad.

Hook: Step lively men... And little Izzy.

Izzy: So long boys... I'll miss you.

We'll miss you too!

Later:

Jake: Ahoy Mateys lunch is served!

Bones : Uh where's the food? I can't smell anything stinky.

I guess he's never had anything fresh before. How does he survive on hooks ship?!

Jake:That's because it's all fresh fruit,Berries and granola.

Well he just scarfed it down.

Bones: how strange. And wonderful!

Later:

Skully: Rocks dead ahead!

Jake: Cubby spin the wheel, Bones we need more sail!

Jake: Well done Mateys we made it past the rocks together!

Bones: This calls for a song, pull out your instruments.

Cubby: But we don't have any.

Bones: Sure you do!

He grabbed a bucket and banged it like a drum! We managed to find things for instruments and we made some music.

Later:

Thank goodness Jake stayed calm though I imagine he was thinking insanely.

Me: Ok breaking news. The Sofia the first fic is up now. Enjoy!


End file.
